


Oh... Blanca Navidad...

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade - Vol. II [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Navidad, Pero se aman, greg es feliz cantando, mycroft no tanto, villancicos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Greg AMA los villancicos con todo su corazón, los pone siempre que puede y a todas horas. A Mycroft no les entusiasman pero no le quedará otra que aguantarse y buscar alguna solución que no haga daño a Greg. #Promt4 - Mystrade Is Real 4Us





	Oh... Blanca Navidad...

Aquel día era domingo, hacía meses que él y Greg no tenían un día libre juntos y habían decidido quedarse en casa. Fuera hacía un frío terrible, que esperar a mitad de Diciembre, y tenían que ordenar la casa y hacer limpieza general pues los padres de Greg comerían con ellos en Navidad.

Eran pasadas las nueve cuando se despertó, Greg no estaba a su lado, lo que le sorprendió pues solían despertarse juntos. Miró su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje de Greg avisándole de que había surgido una emergencia en el trabajo pero nada. Suspiró aliviado.

Estiró los brazos a lo largo del colchón y bostezó sonoramente. Los huesos crujieron y los músculos se tensaron brevemente, regresando todo a su sitio.

—Vamos arriba.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con un pantalón gris de deporte y una camiseta azul oscura, su atuendo habitual de estar por casa. Apenas hubo bajado un escalón se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su casa. Bueno lo era, pero había entrado en una dimensión distinta. Eso o Santa Claus había estado vomitando decoración navideña por todas partes.

Las guirnaldas parecía ocupar cada centímetro de pared, solo dejando espacio para los cuadros colgados, incluso había una guirnalda verde de hojas rojas en el pasamanos de las escaleras.

Un árbol gigante, con luces parpadeantes, ocupaba un rincón al lado de la chimenea. Incluso sobre el poyete de esta había un belén.

—Uh... ¿Greg? —llamó preocupado de haber entrado en una dimensión paralela como en la película de animación.

No escuchó respuesta pero si notó un olor a mazapán y jengibre así que se guio hasta la puerta cerrada de la cocina. Puso la mano en pomo y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

—¿Niños? —se preguntó.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, sabía que Greg tenía buen corazón. Solía donar a asociaciones benéficas y hacía de payaso voluntario para los niños del hospital y eso le enamoraba pero esperaba de corazón que no le diera por adoptar a huérfanos en Navidad como esa película de Oliver Twist.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Greg estaba frente a la hornilla revolviendo algo en un cazo. Había dos tandas de galletas con forma de árbol de navidad y estrellitas en un cuenco y parecía haber unos muñecos de jengibre haciéndose en el horno. Y las voces de los niños no eran niños reales, eran villancicos que provenían de un radiocasete que había sobre la nevera y estaba demasiado alto.

—Uh... ¿Greg?

El policía se volvió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días querido! —exclamó, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Uh... ¿Desde qué hora llevas despierto? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

—Desde las seis —dijo con orgullo —. O antes. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Mycroft asintió y se sentó a la mesa, mirando a los lados. La estancia tampoco se libraba de la decoración con guirnaldas y recortes temáticos, incluso tenía un árbol de navidad más pequeño en un rincón. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió es que la cocina estaba impecablemente recogida para la de cosas que había cocinado.

Greg le puso un café frente a él, unas tostadas y la mantequilla.

—Veo que te gusta la Navidad... —murmuró.

—Es la mejor fiesta del año —dijo Greg dando un saltito de la emoción.

—¿Y cómo que no sabía eso?

—Aún no vivíamos juntos, no quería descubrirte mi lado salvaje vaya que huyeras —dijo riéndose.

—Hombre, lado salvaje... —murmuró mirando el angelito de cartón con mejillas sonrojadas que descansaba sobre la nevera.

—Lo hice de pequeño —anunció orgulloso —. Ha sobrevivido a un incendio, un divorcio y a una madre a la que le aterraban las cosas de más de unos años de antigüedad.

—Vaya —dijo Mycroft impresionado —. Se merece un lugar en la caja fuerte —ironizó.

—¿Dónde crees que lo guardo? —dijo Greg con seriedad.

—¿Junto al arma y la placa?

—Sí.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Me dejas muy sorprendido, querido.

Greg se acercó a él y le besó.

—Me gusta sorprenderte —susurro contra sus labios antes de separarse.

Mycroft prestó atención a su desayuno aunque no pudo de dejar de mirar a Greg mientras cocinaba. El hombre canturreaba en voz baja los villancicos que sonaban por el reproductor e incluso se movía a su ritmo.

—¿De dónde has sacado tanta decoración? —quiso saber.

—La llevo comprando durante un par de semanas. No todo lo bueno se encuentra en la misma tienda.

—¿Hay cosas buenas? —preguntó confundido Mycroft.

—¡Por supuesto! Las figuritas del belén que he puesto sobre la chimenea son de cristal ahumado hechas a mano, las compré por encargo a una tiendecita de Edimburgo.

—¿Y dónde lo has guardado todo?

—En mi despacho —dijo orgulloso.

Mycroft le miró sin dar crédito. Él tenía la entrada prohibida en el despacho de Greg por el mero hecho de lo desordenado que estaba. Había tenido que aprender que si él sentía tranquilidad y un placer extremo con una habitación excepcionalmente ordenada, Greg tenía el mismo sentimiento con un poco de desorden y como el policía necesitaba una habitación para guardar la documentación del trabajo y ver los partidos de fútbol con sus amigos, habilitó una habitación de la casa para ello y juró no entrar. Cosa que había cumplido a rajatabla en los meses que llevaban viviendo juntos.

—Es impresionante —murmuró.

—Lo sé —dijo hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Mycroft rio y negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Estuvo ayudando a Greg a recoger y cocinar algunas cosas durante el resto de la mañana. El olor a galletas y comida casera le gustaba, le recordaba a su casa cuando era pequeño, pero su madre nunca se había esmerado tanto en decorar la casa hasta la saciedad. Podría acostumbrarse a las luces parpadeantes, el espumillón y las figuritas de mirada perdida pero si había algo que odiara con todo su corazón eran los villancicos.

No cantaba uno desde que su hermano era pequeño y aun así nunca le habían gustado. La entonación, la letra y el hecho de que lo cantaran niños era una combinación desastrosa.

Y ahí estaba su novio, dándolo todo con la canción "Noche de Paz" que desconocía que fuera bailable.

El primer día fue tolerable, incluso el segundo pero al tercero, su cerebro no podía más con esa música infernal. Greg la ponía a todas horas e incluso cuando no sonaba por el radiocasete la tatareaba y él había empezado a soñar que un grupo de niños le perseguía cantando "Noche de Paz" y por más dinero que les tiraba no se callaban.

Lo que decidió hacer no era ni ético ni elegante pero decidió romper el radiocasete en presencia de Greg. Estaban cenando en la cocina con los villancicos de fondo, Mycroft había dedicado un par de horas a hacer burritos de carne por una razón: el tabasco. A Greg le encantaba esa especia y la guardaban detrás de la radio, solo tenía que esperar a que se lo pidiera, moverse de forma accidental y...

—Oye Myc.

—La salsa, sí —dijo, se apresuró a levantarse.

—No me refería a eso, pero la puse en el estante de la derecha —informó —. No quería que se cayera la radio sin querer.

"Mierda" pensó, quizás debería de haberlo comprobado antes de haberse puesto a cocinar durante una hora.

—Buena idea... —murmuró abriendo el estante y cogiéndola.

—Gracias —dijo sonriente.

—¿Por qué te gustan tanto los villancicos? —preguntó Mycroft mirando con aprensión la radio.

—Son alegres —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya bueno... Uno, dos quizás. Y cerca del día de Navidad, pero todos los días durante todo el día —murmuró.

—¡Veo que alguien no es muy navideño! —recriminó Greg riéndose.

—No es eso —dijo mordiéndose el carrillo —. Es solo que... Eres un hombre adulto.

—Tranquilo, cuando tengamos hijos no se me notara tanto la obsesión.

—¿Vamos a tener hijos? —pregunto Mycroft con sorpresa.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Greg con rapidez y miro hacia otro lado.

—Era solo una idea —murmuró.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Una buena idea, sí.

Greg se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio mirándose antes de que les entrara una risa nerviosa.

—Puedo quitar los villancicos si quieres —dijo Greg haciendo un ademán para ponerse en pie.

Mycroft le sujetó de la muñeca y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, encontré la solución por si mi plan de tirar la radio fallaba.

—¿Ibas a tirar la radio? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja

—No… —murmuró Mycroft —. Bueno sí, pero tenía un plan B por si mi plan fracasaba.

Sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta una cajita de plástico con dos tapones de silicona de color beige.

—¿Tan poco te gustan los villancicos? —preguntó Greg apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos.

—Esas vocecitas se me meten en la cabeza y me dan pesadillas —dijo colocándose uno de los tapones —. Escucharé uno al día, pero no más.

Greg sonrió ligeramente, vio como Mycroft se ponía el otro tapón y continuaba su comida.

—Te quiero —dijo en voz alta.

Como era obvio, Mycroft no lo escuchó y continuó con su cena. Greg ensanchó su sonrisa, movió la mano por la mesa y cogió la de su pareja que descansaba junto al plato.

Mycroft levantó la cabeza y miró a Greg sin entender.

—Te quiero —repitió el inspector.

Las mejillas del político se colorearon ligeramente.

—Yo también.


End file.
